grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Deity
Deity means "Immortal" or "God/Goddess" who have supernatural powers. All of the Deities mentioned can either be fought or met. Xenia is a unique continent, as it is divided into smaller sections on which each a certain god is able to give influence over. There are 8 Deities that are met, most having protectors. Members Each Deity (except for Gaia and Amy) bear a large, yellow emblem on their back, representing their attribute. Samsara The first god introduced, Samsara bears a large star-shaped emblem on his back, as his attribute is Circulation. He is firstly introduced as a "Voice" in Kastulle Ruins (Battle for Bermesiah), requesting the Grand Chase's help. He makes his physical appearance in the Temple of Cuatal where he is attempting to resist the corruption, with Vanessa and Amy supporting him. Unfortunately, the Grand Chase were too late; he is under the control of the Ascendant God, and has no control over his mind and body. He is defeated by the Grand Chase and is freed from the shackles of evil with the latter story, Amy's alliance, and the offering of his Orb of Cycles. Samsara governs over the power of Circulation (Energy) and Light. Starkiln The God of Flames, and the second god introduced, Starkiln bears a large, dual sided flame on his back, for the attribute of Fire. He along with Perseo and Gaia are not corrupted by the Ascendant God, though heavily afflicted by his negative effects. He attacks out of misconception, thinking that the Grand Chase may be allies of the Ascendant God (changed in Season 3, accusing them as "sinners"). After he is defeated, he apologizes and states that he is like his volcanoes; not easily calmed once ignited. Starkiln then proceeds to offer his Orb of Hell Fire, but not before asking the chase to finish their duty immediately. This is because once the gate has been opened, they will have to protect themselves from stronger attacks. King Fang, Elesis, and Jin are likely his followers, as they become enraged easily. Starklin himself attributes over the power of Flames, Volcanos, Lava, and Anger. Yamini The Goddess of Judgment, Yamini resides at the Altar of Judgment, located in a snowy region. She was also a fallen warrior while battling against the Ascendant God. After removing the chains bounded by darkness, she apologizes for her inactions and grants the Orb of Judgment. Yamini controls Judgment, Ice, and Harmony (in other versions). Although she may seem to govern over "snakes", those are just symbols of Judgment. Perseo The God of Destruction, "Lord" Perseo reigns over a desert region, and resides at the Temple of Destruction. While the Grand Chase battle him, he was really testing their abilities to the fullest extent. He and Gaia attempted to flee Thanatos by sealing up their powers, though it failed, and requests the Chase save Gaia before falling from utter doom. He then wishes the Chase with luck while passing on his Orb of Destruction. Ronan could be his follower as they show honor and have certain "hints" of relationship. Perseo controls the Earth, Chaos, Destruction, Darkness, and Healing. Gaia The Goddess of Life, she reigns the Forest of Life. "Lady" Gaia was trapped within Rukkha before Grand Chase had arrived. Being freed, she thanks the Chase due to the fact she may have permanently been sealed in Rukkha forever. She then wishes their luck before facing the epic battle with Thanatos while recieving the Orb of Life. Ryan is one of her followers, as he is to preserve Nature itself. Gaia looks over Nature (Trees, Plants, Water, etc), Life and Death. Amy Amy was originally the Oracle/Idol of Xenia, until she stepped up to the Deities. When Amy becomes Starlet, she is named a "Goddess". She possesses dramatic actions, sings to others, and makes people fall in-love. Amy herself governs Drama, Dancing, Singing, and Love. Shes the only deity that is a playable character. Thanatos Thanatos, also known as the Ascendant God, rules over the Xenia Continent. He is the controller of the gods, and as such, is incredibly powerful. He has three forms (four counting the pet). He may have actually been kind once according to Iblis, but it is likely that he was "playing his game". Thanatos is the God of Darkness, but then became corrupt and governed over Control. Trivia *Despite being "All Powerful", they still have minions to protect themselves. *Arme mentions a "Supreme Goddess of Bermesiah" in Lake Aurora, but the existence of said Deity seems unlikely. *The Asura, Rama and Prime Knight are not Deities, though they were designed to fight and protect them. **The description of the Asura and Prime Knight claims that these groups are actually Deities, but are not truly divine nor immortal, so they are considered "half-Deities". *The weapons Soluna and Grandark used by the Prime Knight and Zero, respectively, are stated to be able to injure and kill Gods. *'"Dio"' is Italian for "God", and his naming may have been intentional to describe the term. *The Basilisk, boss of the Temple of Fire, is the "God of Fire". However, it seems to have no connection to the gods of Xenia. It is also somewhat strange that there are two Gods of the same attribute, as flames and fire are identical. The Basilisk just might be a Guardian of Fire. *Partusay is considered a "Poseidon", whom is a Greek God of the Sea. It might be possible he could be another god as well, like the Basilisk. *It is said Rukkha and Hera are initial Deities as well. However, this can be proven false the fact that their attribute is overruled by a true Deity, and they are initial minions. *Seemingly, there are many more other deities existing. For example, there were the Highlanders who healed Sieghart from near death, or Sister Maggie who supported Amy to become a Starlet. *None of the Deities appear in Boss Gates, even though only them, Lenasien, Octus, and Mynos are bosses. It is most likely due to the fact that all the Deities are incredibly large that it would not fit the player's screen and that they take up too much map space. Also, the other three bosses were not either deadly or challenging enough, so they were replaced by Ashtaroth. Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Bosses and Enemies